heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of deaths
This page contains a graphic which states that it contains information from wikipedia. As we have in the past I move that all such material which has been copied from another website be deleted quickly and that the graphic be removed. 21:34, 23 February 2009 (UTC) reply- there arent any graphics on the page, as its meant to be simplied listing for general reference, so there nothing to be removed. it was also transwikied im told, though not by me the author. I plan to add to it over time, to keep it comprehensive date for everyone, even though i have limited time to expend on it. Regardless of whether or not graphics are present this website does not post material which is posted on other websites even if that material is available as long as a link is also posted. If you would like to edit the material on the other website then please visit that site and do so. If you would like to list the fatalities on this website then that is great we would welcome your edits as such a page could definitley be useful. However we only ask that you do so in an original way rather than copying the material of another website. Also please sign your posts. Thanks. reply- This article isn't of another website so i dont know what that point was meant to be about! 13:11, 28 February 2009 (UTC) for the record, it wasnt copied from another site, but re-located ie- *If it was not copied from another website then why was there a graphic at the top of the page that clearly stated it was? See Look I am not saying its not a good idea for an article and I encourage you to keep working on it but the way it was was posted on another site. We love new editors here especially ones like you who are obviously so passionate about the show. Furthermore it could probably be presented in a much better way and that new manner of organization and classification could be just the touch of originality the article needs so it isn't a copy. We would love for you to create an account and stick around an edit with us for awhile. 19:46, 1 March 2009 (UTC) : I agree with Jdray. We encourage you to create an account and edit. Create your own version of List of deaths in a way that looks organized and original. I'll be interested on what you come up with! 06:26, 2 March 2009 (UTC) HEROES ~ FATALITIES A chronological listing of the fates of the characters that existed in the Heroes Tv series. The purpose of this character review, is to help the many fans of this series, keep track of the many varied characters current situation, regarding which have died, or nearly so, along with who was the perpetrator behind their death, their reason for doing it, an the method used. This account is based entirely upon what the series has shown. In time-order of fatality… Note: As many characater names may be unfamilair to most viewers, their relationship name is used so to relate themselves to another more occurant character, Eg- DL.Hawkins is Micca’s father. Temporary deaths… A temporary death is counted for when a person is medically dead, though ends up coming back to life via their own special power, or another’s. Alternatively, if a character receives a fatal wounding, which would normally lead to their death, but doesn’t, due to them receiving medical aid, which so went on to save their life, then that can count here also. Notes : The listing covers only those with heroic powers, not those without any. Any future viewed deaths aren’t counted, as earlier events may make them untrue of a characters actual destiny, as eventually maybe shown later in the series. Where a character can be easily perceived to be dead, but proves they aren’t, in that they return to the series alive, then those characters death events will be relocated to the secondary listing above, that being for ‘temporary deaths’ - in that they initially seemed dead, but only were deceased for a short time. Also, as usually the same people to be revived over an over, only their first near-fatal encounter is listed.